


Thinly Veiled

by igototseven



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Canon Compliant, Comeplay, Hyung Kink, Idol Verse, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., got5 makes a cameo, jaebs is v needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igototseven/pseuds/igototseven
Summary: "It’s thatgoddamnshirt.That godforsaken black mesh shirt that somehow showsenoughand yetnotenough.And it just the coy prowess it unleashes in Jinyoung when he puts it on that drives Jaebeomcrazy."for prompt #50: jb demanding jinyoung to fuck him with his mesh shirt on!!!!!!





	Thinly Veiled

**Author's Note:**

> i have some thoughts on jinyoung in that mesh shirt. thank you whoever prompted this...you a real one. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> also, i haven’t written fanfiction since 2013 so please bear with me.

 

It’s that  _ goddamn _ shirt. 

That godforsaken black mesh shirt that somehow shows  _ enough  _ and yet  _ not _ enough.

And it just the coy prowess it unleashes in Jinyoung when he puts it on that drives Jaebeom  _ crazy _ .

 

 

When he sees it he nearly chokes, his attention swerving from the polite conversation he was having with the makeup artist to the loud cheering coming from the other side of the room. Jinyoung had stepped out of the designated changing area, with more skin showing than Jaebeom ever thought Jinyoung would be bold enough to show. Of course, it was still thinly veiled behind black mesh but that made it even more alluring, and made it even harder for Jaebeom to look away. And it for sure doesn’t help that Jackson had already gotten up to hover by Jinyoung, practically screaming as he announced to the rest of the dressing room what was going on. 

“Waahhhh!” Jackson coos, his head darting around to gauge the reactions of the other members, “Is this truly our Jinyoung? Are we on a hidden cam right now? Did they accidentally give you  _ my _ outfit?” 

“Jinyoungie-hyung is getting so bold these days,” Yugyeom adds, a cheeky smile plastered on his face from where he’s lounging on the sofa. 

“I think it suits him,” Mark hums, looking up briefly from the game he has going on his phone. 

Jinyoung ignores all of this with a smug grin, merely walking towards the wall of vanities to place the blazer that would effectively cover more of him on the counter. Jaebeom watches him as he comes closer to where he’s sitting, eyes raking over the other’s body oh so carefully. The sheer material makes it more difficult to see the defined lines of Jinyoung’s toned stomach, the curves in his back, and the dip in his chest that Jaebeom is found staring at Jinyoung long enough for the younger to notice. 

Instead of saying anything, Jaebeom clears his throat and shifts in his seat -- when did his pants become a little tight? -- willing his attention to ask one of their managers an arbitrary question. From the corner of his eye, Jaebeom  _ swears _ he sees Jinyoung’s grin grow wider as he tilts his head down to tuck his hem in further. 

 

 

The screams during the recording are even louder this time around, most of which could be attributed to Jinyoung. It’s not just the outfit either, it’s also the energy he gave off when performing, a certain chic and hardness he doesn’t really give in other performances that they’ve had so far. It’s pointed and sexy and confident and watching the recording playbacks makes Jaebeom forget that he’s supposed to be looking for any mistakes, not looking at how Jinyoung’s dark little nipples peek out as he dances. 

It’s distracting, needless to say.

 

 

And it’s not like Jaebeom hasn’t seen Jinyoung shirtless -- it’s been nearly ten years since they first met and they’ve been living together for a lot of it, so some nudity is bound to be shared between pals -- but this is arguably different. The shirt reveals enough to tease what’s underneath but covers enough to leave some things to the imagination, and Jaebeom just  _ knows _ that if he ran his hand down the front of it it would feel just as good as Jinyoung’s actual skin. 

Jaebeom’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels someone next to him and he hears that honey-thick voice ring in his ears. “Hyung.” 

They’re back in the dressing room now so they can change for the next performance. Jaebeom turns to see Jinyoung standing awfully close to him that can see into the opening of his blazer. 

“Hm?” he acknowledges, trying very hard not to look down. He can already feel a stirring in his lower gut just from Jinyoung standing there, looking like  _ that _ . 

“Hyung, can you help me get this off?” Jinyoung asks, gazing down and toying with the thick chain connecting the blazer’s lapels. “I’ve been trying for a while now and the stylists are busy with the others,” Jaebeom has no choice but to trail his eyes down to where Jinyoung’s long and nimble fingers are resting where the chain lies on his chest. 

“Ah, sure, Jinyoungie,” he breathes, feeling a little lightheaded. He brings his own hands up to tug at it a little before reaching into the blazer where the end of it was clasped into the fabric. It’s overwhelming because Jaebeom can feel how warm the other is, can smell the sweat on his skin, can hear the low hum in his chest as he breathes. Jaebeom clenches his jaw as he tries to work the clasp a little faster, so he could then walk a minimum of five feet away from Jinyoung and scream internally. 

“Do you like it?” Jinyoung murmurs into his ear. It startles Jaebeom, finger slipping from where he got the clasp open, cursing when it closes again. 

“What?” He tries again, the back of his hand pressing harder against Jinyoung’s abdomen, and yes, those extra trips to the gym have really been paying off. He doesn’t even want to raise his head to see what Jinyoung means, afraid of what might happen since Jinyoung already has a deep effect on him. 

But it’s so much worse as this time he feels Jinyoung’s thick lips brush the shell of his ear, voice going lower, “Do you like it, hyung? The shirt? It’s nice don’t you think?” Jaebeom’s hands have stilled where they’re still shoved into the blazer, having given up on the clasp. He just stares past it now, where the skin of Jinyoung’s torso is still glistening from the performance. “I thought it was going to be a little too much when the stylist noona showed it to me but once I saw myself in it, it just felt  _ right _ . And the material isn’t itchy either, hyung; it’s a little soft, but also a little rough, don’t you think?”

Jaebeom does thinks about it, he thinks about it extensively in those few seconds. How the material would feel bunched up in his fist, how the material would feel hooked around his finger as he tugged the collar away from Jinyoung’s neck, even how the material would feel rubbing against his own bare skin as Jinyoung fucks into him. His breath catches in his throat at that last one and the only sound he can make is a whine that sounds a little like a plea, “Jinyoungie…” 

Jinyoung’s lips curl into a smile and too quickly for Jaebeom to react, Jinyoung pulls away. “It might just be stuck then,” he says, taking a few steps back and tugging at the entire blazer up and over his head, revealing the full mesh shirt underneath. “Thanks anyway, hyung,” he calls back over his shoulder as he walks back to the changing area, leaving Jaebeom to just stand there. 

 

 

The shirt doesn’t make a reappearance after that and Jaebeom has to admit he’s a little disappointed. Still, he can’t help but think about it, the image of Jinyoung in that shirt burned into the back of his eyelids like a memory he gets to cherish every once in a while. And, well, maybe he’s also watched Jinyoung’s fancam from that day a couple times too. Maybe. On his phone. Late at night. Alone in his room. With his hand shoved into his own pants. 

And maybe sometimes the image creeps into his dreams and Jinyoung is hovering over him, this time  _ only _ wearing the shirt with his bangs slicked up and the teasing spark ever-present in his eye. And Jaebeom, for the life of him, can’t seem to move his hands to touch where he wants to, can’t sit up to kiss him the way he wants to, can’t do anything but beg for Jinyoung to do something --  _ anything _ . And Jinyoung just licks his lips and smiles the way he does when he’s being cheeky and trails a finger down Jaebeom’s bare chest, calling him  _ hyung _ in that smoky voice Jaebeom loves so much. And then before Jinyoung reaches where Jaebeom needs him the most, Jaebeom wakes up hotter and stickier than when he went to bed. 

And it could be embarrassing for Jaebeom to be frustrated like this, especially since Jinyoung  _ absolutely  _ knows the affect him in that mesh shirt has on the older, however this isn’t the only time this had happened. 

The last time Jaebeom was this hard about something Jinyoung was wearing was just last year during the TMI Lab filming when he couldn’t take his eyes off Jinyoung in BamBam’s clothes. Even with the cameras rolling it was difficult for Jaebeom to refrain from shoving him down onto the table and play with the fake piercings with his tongue. He was really grateful for those long lab coats that day and even more grateful that he was able to take a commemorative photo of Jinyoung in that outfit. 

Of course, Jinyoung, as observant of Jaebeom as usual, took notice and made it a point to remind Jaebeom of the styling every time they went out shopping together, pointing out flashy print clothes and asking Jaebeom if he thinks it’ll look good on him. That lasted for about two months before it ended with Jinyoung riding Jaebeom in a similar bomber jacket to BamBam’s hanging off his pale shoulders and a set of clip-on earrings dangling in rhythm with every motion of his hips. 

It was definitely one of the top ten fucks they’ve ever had. 

 

 

Jaebeom thinks he should be patient, after all, all good things come to those who wait, but another part of him is just wants Jinyoung to get on with it already. The month of October flies by with a packed schedule that leaves them tired by the end of the day and doesn’t give them the free time Jaebeom wants to be thorough. However, once November rolls around he starts thinking about it again when he’s bored one night, sending him down the rabbit hole. 

It had been nearly two months and Jinyoung has done  _ nothing _ to tease him about it, leaving the older high and dry with his own imagination to play with. He could ask for it, drop (not so) subtle hints about it here and there to Jinyoung about what he wants, but that would give Jinyoung too much power and Jaebeom still values his pride (or was left of it after being with his group members for five years). He would never live it down if he begged, even if he was weak for Jinyoung. 

It gets to a point where Jaebeom keeps himself busy to distract himself from it, staying up late to finish mastering and releasing his latest EP on SoundCloud, going on VLive a few times, and even taking one night to bathe and brush each of his five cats. It’s all to keep him from going crazy, and it goes pretty well until he sees what they’re supposed to wear for the Pepsi concert that weekend. 

Why does the universe hate him? 

 

 

Jaebeom slips on his own outfit and exits the changing area just as Jinyoung is shrugging on his blazer across the room. Jinyoung catches the other’s eye and smirks, flapping open the blazer for a quick moment to let Jaebeom see the mesh covering his torso. 

“Are you excited, hyung?” The question startles him as he turns to see Youngjae fixing his earring. 

“Huh?” Topically, Youngjae’s inquiry seems innocent but he’s been known to be as playful and teasing as the others. Not to mention, he can read Jaebeom like an open book sometimes, so he’s not so sure if Youngjae is genuinely curious about Jaebeom’s thoughts on the performance or if there’s an innuendo to be decoded. 

“You seem a little antsy,” he drops his hands to his side, before grinning, “Is it because of Jinyoung-hyung’s shirt again?” Jaebeom’s gritted silence confirms Youngjae’s suspicions. “Ahh, well. Did you know it was Jinyoung-hyung’s idea to wear these tonight?” 

No, he did not.

 

 

So it’s on. 

What other reason could it be for Jinyoung to ask the stylists to whip out these outfits if he wasn’t going to finally fuck Jaebeom? Almost two months of radio silence on the matter only to be deliberately brought out for a concert no less so that it could easily be pinned on fan service instead of it actually being a signal for Jaebeom to be ready. Oh, Jinyoung is too good.

This information breathes life into Jaebeom, it gets his hopes up, it makes him much more playful on stage to know that he’s finally going to feel that mesh shirt rub against his skin in all the right ways. By the end of their set, he’s practically beaming, taking the first opportunity he can when the staff and the other members are busy beginning to close up shop for the night to pull Jinyoung into an empty bathroom. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, tilting his head up to give way to Jaebeom nuzzling the neck of his shirt, tongue darting out to lick at the fabric and tasting the sweat on Jinyoung’s skin through the texture. 

“What do you think, Jinyoungie?” Jaebeom asks in return, mouthing at more of Jinyoung’s neck. “I got your message.” 

“My message?” His tone is innocent, but not in a way that makes Jaebeom stop. It spurs him on instead, hand coming up to rest on Jinyoung’s shoulder, holding him in place. Jaebeom smiles where he’s pressed against the other as he feels Jinyoung’s own hand slide up his arm. “What message, hyung?”

“You know,” he says between kisses, his other arm snaking around Jinyoung’s cinched waist. 

“Mm, I do,” Jinyoung tilts his head back further, “but I want to hear you say it. Tell me, hyung.” 

Jaebeom all but growls, fingers now undoing the belt wrapped around Jinyoung’s torso, pulling it until it unwinds itself from his body and slamming it on the sink with an authoritative noise. “Are we going to keep teasing each other like this, Jinyoungie? We’re driving each other crazy.” 

He feels Jinyoung chuckle, “You’re the only one who’s going crazy.” The younger takes a hold of Jaebeom’s chin and makes him look at their reflection in the mirror. The mesh shirt is a bit ruffled from Jaebeom’s mouth and his ears are pink at the tips but other than that Jinyoung is mostly controlled with a satisfied glint in his eye. Meanwhile Jaebeom’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen, his hands stilled from roaming over Jinyoung’s body. “Look at how desperate you are, hyung,” Jinyoung says starting to toy with the hair at the nape of Jaebeom’s neck, “and all because of me.” 

Jaebeom looks back at Jinyoung’s face and almost drops to his knees right then and there but then a resounding knock hounds at the door. 

“Yah! Stop defiling the bathroom, I need to pee,” BamBam yells. “And go get changed, the stylists are waiting for you guys.” 

Jinyoung has already pried himself away from Jaebeom, belt in hand and pulls open the door to BamBam with his nose scrunched up. 

“Ew.”

“Oh relax, we didn’t do anything,” Jinyoung reassures him, stepping out of the bathroom with Jaebeom following. Jinyoung turns his head back around to smirk at Jaebeom, “Yet.” 

BamBam mimes vomiting before disappearing inside the bathroom. 

 

 

Jaebeom later finds himself at his studio, too riled up from earlier to go home and sleep. After going back into the dressing room, he and Jinyoung changed back into their street clothes and that was that. No further mention of what Jinyoung meant by ‘yet,’ and no confirmation of them continuing what happened in the bathroom. They just chatted with their members and Jaebeom asked to be dropped off at the studio instead so he could pout in silence. 

He turns on some of the mood lights and puts on a random playlist before debating on whether or not he wants to order chicken. He sifts through the takeout menus on his desk when his phone begins to ring. “Hello?” 

“Hyung.” 

Jaebeom stops what he’s doing and stands in the middle of the room as if bewitched by just the sound of Jinyoung’s voice. “Jinyoung-ah,” he breathes. 

“I was thinking about what you said earlier -- about teasing each other.” Jaebeom nods his head before humming a confirmation into the phone’s receiver. “So tell me, how would you tease me?” 

Jaebeom steps back until he can plop down on the sofa against the wall, “Jinyoung-ah.” 

“If BamBam didn’t interrupt would you have pushed me against the door? Would you have shoved the shirt up so I could feel your warm hands over my skin? Would you have kept kissing my neck until I pulled you to my mouth?” Heat starts pooling in Jaebeom’s stomach as Jinyoung keeps going. “Because I would have, hyung. I would have tasted you and let you touch me all over. I would have let you take my blazer off so you can run your hands over my arms and I would have shuddered at the feel of you. I would have let you reach down and palm me over my pants, would have let you feel how hard I was for you, hyung. Would have let you set the pace -- let you go as fast as you wanted or as slow as you wanted. Would have let you bend me over the sink so you could take me raw and dirty.” 

Jaebeom slouches back and brings his own hand to cup himself through his jeans, letting out a low moan. He can practically see Jinyoung grinning at the noise. 

“Are you hard, hyung? Are you touching yourself?” 

“Jinyoungie…” he presses the heel of his palm into his groin, inhaling sharply at the pressure. 

“Yes, hyung?” 

“I want you,” he whines, not caring how needy he sounds anymore.

“You can have me.” All of a sudden the line cuts and before Jaebeom can yell into the void he nearly has a heart attack when he sees Jinyoung at the door. 

Jinyoung laughs as he steps into the room, placing his own phone on the desk. While Jaebeom’s personal studio was mainly visited by his Offshore crew, his group members still dropped by sometimes, having given them the code to the door when he first moved into the space. Jinyoung, however, rarely came by. In fact, Jaebeom’s kind of surprised that the other even remembered where the studio was. 

“Having fun, hyung?” Jinyoung stalked closer, hands in the pockets of a long overcoat that ended mid-calf. His shoulders were still shaking from laughter. 

“Yah, you could have been a murderer,” he retorts, now looking up at Jinyoung where he stood in front of Jaebeom’s legs. 

Jinyoung only widened his smile, tilting his head. “Oh, but what an end. I can see the Naver headline now: ‘Got7’s JB dead after being fucked to death by fellow member.’” 

Before Jaebeom could register the words out of his mouth, Jinyoung is shrugging off the coat to reveal his outfit underneath. He stops breathing when he sees Jinyoung in the mesh shirt in all its glory and a pair of very ripped skinny jeans he didn’t know he owned. 

“H-how did you?” he starts, bringing his hands up to hover at Jinyoung’s hips, afraid to touch him in case he would disappear when he did. 

Jinyoung laughed again, moving to straddle him. Even in the dim lighting of the studio, Jaebeom can see everything the shirt lets him. “You should know by now that I’m very close with the stylist noona.” Jinyoung fully seats himself in Jaebeom’s lap, tangling his fingers in the other’s hair. 

Jaebeom finally lets himself touch Jinyoung, running his hand up his sides, one of his thumbs brushing over Jinyoung’s pebbled nipple. “Remind me to buy her meat after this,” he mumbles before surging forward to take Jinyoung’s mouth with his. He groans in the back of his throat as he opens up to let Jinyoung’s tongue in, sliding his own alongside it. His hands come to grip Jinyoung’s hips as he tips backwards, feeling the weight of Jinyoung on top of him as he leans on the back of the sofa. 

Jinyoung moans into his mouth as starts grinding his hips down, pressing erection against erection. “Feel good, hyung?” he asks, hand sliding up and down Jaebeom’s chest. 

Jaebeom nods, trailing kisses from the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth to his jawline to his neck where he was previously mouthing at just a few hours prior. “You feel so good, Jinyoungie,” he continues to move his hands along the expanse of Jinyoung’s back, effectively pulling him closer. “So, so good, Jinyoungie.” 

He feels Jinyoung tugging at the hem of his shirt so he lets go of him for long enough to sit up and pull it completely off. When his head is free, he sees that Jinyoung has started to pull his own shirt off, to which Jaebeom almost screams, hands coming up to stop Jinyoung. 

“No,” he pants, pulling the material back down, “I want it on.” 

Jinyoung practically purrs, dropping a kiss on his lips, “Oh? What else do you want, hyung?” 

Jaebeom holds Jinyoung close again, this time the material of the shirt brushing against Jaebeom’s bare skin, causing him to sigh in relief. “I want you to fuck me, Nyoungie. Fuck me close just like this. I wanna feel you on me and in me.” 

This time Jinyoung stutters, not expecting his request, “J-Jaebeom-ah --” 

“Please? I’ve waited for so long and you’re so sexy in this shirt, Nyoungie,” he pushes his hips upwards to let Jinyoung feel his arousal, “I can’t stop thinking about it -- can’t stop thinking about you. I want this. I want you. Please, please.” 

Jinyoung presses forward to kiss Jaebeom bruisingly hard, “How can I say no to my hyung?” And like that he climbs off Jaebeom completely. “Take off your pants and lie down for me.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t hesitate in shucking the rest of his clothes off, leaving himself naked and positioning himself the way Jinyoung commanded him to, biting his bottom lip in excitement as Jinyoung reaches into his coat pocket for a travel size bottle of lube. The sight of it makes Jaebeom’s dick twitch in anticipation causing him to reach down reflexively to hold it. 

“Hm?” Jinyoung hums disapprovingly, batting away Jaebeom’s hand, “I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” Jinyoung situates himself between his legs, lifting one to prop up on the back of the couch and moving the other to hang off the side so that his foot was on the ground, spreading Jaebeom deliciously wide. 

He then pulls the sleeves of the shirt over his palms and starts running them over the inside of Jaebeom’s thighs, the friction of the mesh catching on the sensitive skin. Jaebeom curses under his breath and drops his head back onto the arm rest with a moan pouring out of his throat. He’s about to say something else when he feels Jinyoung’s tongue drag the long line from his asshole to the tip of his cock. He looks up just in time to see Jinyoung suckle at the head, lapping up the precome that had collected at the slit. 

“Fuck, Jinyoung,” he bites out, hand coming up to hold the back of Jinyoung’s head as he sinks down Jaebeom’s shaft in one go, eyes closing as he savors the taste and weight of Jaebeom’s cock in his mouth. He nearly passes out at the sight of Jinyoung swallowing around him, still fully dressed and the dark material of the shirt sleeves rubbing along his legs to keep him spread open. “Jinyoung-ah, please.” 

Jinyoung humms, pulling off Jaebeom’s dick slowly, tongue running back and forth along the underside of it before it pops out from his lips and slaps back at his stomach with a wet noise. He chuckles at the lewd sound, crawling up until he’s licking into Jaebeom's mouth. “Tell me what you want again,” he whispers against his lips, “I want to hear it.” 

Jaebeom pulls back and runs a hand down Jinyoung’s sturdy chest, the both of them watching it make its journey to where Jinyoung’s pants are still buttoned closed. Jaebeom tucks two fingers into the front of the waistband and yanks it down, pulling Jinyoung’s hips to rub roughly against Jaebeom’s front. 

“I  _ need _ you to fuck me.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t dare to waste anymore time, reaching for the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers. He presses the pad of one against Jaebeom’s puckered hole, searching his face for the go ahead. 

“Start with two,” he orders, rocking his hips down as if it’ll suck Jinyoung’s fingers in. The younger kisses the tip of Jaebeom’s nose before pushing in all the way to the third knuckle, making quick motions to open him up. 

He scissors his fingers in and out of Jaebeom, relishing the squelching sounds mixed with the deep moans coming from the back of his throat. “So tight. When was the last time you touched yourself like this, hyung?”  

Jaebeom licks his lips and forgets how to speak when Jinyoung starts rubbing at that spot inside of him. “Ah,” he gasps, trying to remember, “last week I think?” 

Jinyoung seemed satisfied with the answer, adding in a third finger. “Were you thinking of me?” 

He whines at the stretch of an additional finger, moving his hips now to fuck down on Jinyoung’s hand, “Always, Jinyoungie. Always you. No one fills me up like you do.” 

Jinyoung moans himself and removes his fingers, leaning down to swallow up the displeased noise Jaebeom makes. He makes quick work of his pants, shoving them down just far enough to let his cock spring free, the tip of it red and glistening. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Jaebeom snorts at that, “Why would I?” 

Jinyoung hides his smile in the crook if Jaebeom’s neck before grabbing the lube again and working the cool substance over his length. He holds the base of it to align himself at Jaebeom’s entrance and looks Jaebeom in the eye. “You ready, hyung?” 

His breathy ‘yeah’ gets choked up as Jinyoung slides in as deep as he can until his hips flush with Jaebeom’s, the dark clothing a perfect contrast to the older’s naked form. Jinyoung moves his hips in tight circles, letting Jaebeom get used to the feeling of his cock in his ass. Jaebeom takes this time to pull Jinyoung down on top of him, bringing his knees up so he could take Jinyoung a little bit deeper. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung and keeps him close, his own cock trapped in between them. 

“How’s it feel?” Jinyoung asks, breath hitching at how he’s practically crushing Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom just hums contentedly, squeezing experimentally around Jinyoung’s cock. “So full, so good.” It could be overwhelming, being so surrounded by Jinyoung but right now, but in this moment it’s what Jaebeom needs -- what he’s been craving for since he first saw Jinyoung in that shirt. “Need you to move; please move, Jinyoung.” 

Then, very carefully, he feels Jinyoung pull out of him slowly so that Jaebeom can feel every inch of him drag along his walls before thrusting in again, causing Jaebeom to make a high noise in the back of his throat. Jinyoung continues like this, the pace enough to keep them up but not enough to send them over. It’s nice for a while, intimate as Jinyoung slots his mouth over Jaebeom’s and moves his hips languidly in and out of him, but Jaebeom needs more. 

“Faster, Nyoungie,” he pants, hands moving down to grip at the other’s ass. “Need you faster. Need to feel you after.” 

Jinyoung grunts, his hips thrusting in faster and harder at Jaebeom’s request, “You need a lot of things, don’t you, hyung?” 

“Ah!” he throws his head back at the sensation, the movement of Jinyoung’s body on top of him causing the shirt to rub against Jaebeom’s dick. “It’s nothing you can’t give me.” 

He hears a growl tear from Jinyoung as he props himself up and off of Jaebeom, shifting to kneel on the sofa and pulling Jaebeom’s hips into his lap. He can push in so much harder now and the angle makes Jaebeom moan even louder as Jinyoung’s cockhead hits his prostate with every thrust. This position also allows Jaebeom to look up at Jinyoung as he fucks into him, sweat starting to bead at Jinyoung’s temples, sliding down his neck and chest underneath the mesh at the exertion. He gazes down to where Jinyoung continues to sink into his ass, eyes barely catching a sight of where Jaebeom’s precome apparently smeared on the the shirt where they were pressed together.

It’s such a hot sight to behold and Jaebeom reaches down for his length. Jinyoung spots his movement and shoves Jaebeom’s hand away, taking his dick into his own hand instead and pumping in time with his hips. “You like this, huh, hyung?” Jinyoung asks between strokes, “You’re taking me so well. So good for your Nyoungie.” 

Jaebeom grabs a fist full of the mesh shirt and whines, “Mine.” 

He lets go of Jaebeom’s cock to press his hand back into the sofa so that he could continue his brutal pace, asking, “Tell me, hyung, what do you like so much about this shirt?” But Jaebeom’s too blissed out on Jinyoung’s dick to take note of his question. Consequently, Jinyoung stops abruptly and Jaebeom cries out. 

“I asked, ‘what do you like about this shirt’?” he repeats, thrusting in hard with every other word. Jaebeom sobs, gasping for air at the sudden attack, the little-too-rough sensation causing waves of pleasure to spark up his spine. “Answer me, hyung.” 

“I --” It takes a moment for Jaebeom to catch his breath, head spinning as Jinyoung brings his hand up again to Jaebeom’s cock, running the pad of his thumb along the underside ridge of the head. “I love how sexy it looks on you. I love how confident it makes you on stage. I love how daring you are in it.” Slowly, Jinyoung starts thrusting in again, gentler this time, rubbing circles along Jaebeom’s hip bones. “Ah -- I love how c-crazy it makes me to see you in it. I mean --” he licks his lips, “look at what it’s done to me, Nyoungie.” 

Jinyoung leans forward to kiss Jaebeom deeply, replying in a quiet murmur just for Jaebeom to hear, “I love what it’s done to you too, hyung.” 

And Jaebeom can’t take it anymore. He pushes Jinyoung away until he’s all the way out of him, a confused look on the younger’s face. Before he can ask what’s wrong, Jaebeom maneuvers them both until Jinyoung is laying on the sofa and Jaebeom is straddling his hips, reaching back for his cock and sinking down until he’s fully seated. He starts riding Jinyoung in earnest, the other not expecting the sudden change. 

“Hyung,” he keens, stretching the vowel out. 

“Gonna come, Nyoungie.” Jaebeom starts jerking himself off, fully intent on coming all over the lines of the shirt still covering Jinyoung’s belly. He slams himself down harder, squeezing his ass with every upstroke. He’s so close and with the way Jinyoung is canting his hips up, he can tell he is too. “Come in me, Jinyoungie,” he says, earning him a groan from the younger. “Fill me up with your come so I feel it dripping out of me for  _ days _ .” 

With a final thrust, Jinyoung’s orgasm washes over him, finishing deep inside of Jaebeom with an exasperated noise. It doesn’t take too long after that for Jaebeom to follow suit, helping Jinyoung ride out his orgasm while he’s spilling over his fist and onto the sheer material beneath him, splattering it with white. Jaebeom runs a hand over the mess as he comes down from his high, rubbing it past the material and into Jinyoung’s skin. 

Jinyoung makes a disgusted noise as he sees what Jaebeom is doing, though he makes no motion to stop him. “Ugh, hyung,” he pants, “you’re going to have to treat noona to more than just meat for that.” 

He laughs, utterly content when Jinyoung starts to laugh with him. “I'll pay to keep it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you enjoyed my first got7 fic. im really happy with the way it turned out. 
> 
> also i wrote this before jinyoung revealed that he was possibly tricked into wearing the mesh shirt without the chain for the pepsi concert and i think that's hilarious


End file.
